


Focal Point

by AnyaBantik



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Он чувствует, как Наташа прикасается к его лицу; она делает это так нежно, вынуждая его посмотреть на нее. Когда она смотрит ему в глаза, то видит, что они зеленые.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 2





	Focal Point

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Focal Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422602) by [NeverMessWithTeddyBears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverMessWithTeddyBears/pseuds/NeverMessWithTeddyBears). 



Он не хочет зелёный код. Теперь это случается редко — обычно он лишь немного разведывает, пока Халк успокаивает зверя внутри себя, которого теперь не часто выпускаю наружу — но все же случается.

Он пытается дышать, пытается мысленно сосчитать до двадцати и отвлечь себя, но паника внутри него возрастает — злость приводит его в бешенство — и у него не получается, не получается, он...

_— Брюс!_ — кричит Наташа, но для него её голос больше похож на шёпот, который еле достигает его. Они в квинджете, побитые и уставшие, но с победой, и направляются обратно в башню Мстителей. Брюс не уверен, что вывело его из себя. Быть может то, что в этот раз им не понадобился Халк, что зверю пришлось хранить молчание, пока звуки выстрелов и сломанных костей окружали его, вторгались в его рассудок. Брюс чувствовал кровь. 

Да, может быть.

Он чувствует, как Наташа прикасается к его лицу; она делает это так нежно и вынуждая его посмотреть на нее. Когда она смотрит ему в глаза, то видит, что они зеленые.

— Сконцентрируйся на мне, Брюс, — говорит она. — Слушай меня. Хей, я с тобой, хорошо? Всегда, — Наташа пытается успокоить его, пока Тони приготавливается к экстренной посадке. — Дыши со мной. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, выдох. Вдох...

Брюс слушает её, фокусируется лишь на её голосе. Смотрит лишь на её рыжие волосы. Разговаривает со зверем внутри него — _«Мы не можем причинить вред Наташе. Успокойся. Мы не можем навредить ей. Мы доверяем ей.»_ — пытается играть на чувствах к Наташе, которые исходят от Брюса и находят отражение в чувствах Другого парня, их острота иногда даже контролирует зелёного гиганта сильнее, чем хотелось бы зверю. 

Брюс закрывает глаза и чувствует лишь прикосновения Наташи к своему лицу. Когда он снова открывает их, то его дыхание спокойно, а глаза карие.

— Я с тобой, — повторяет она. Тони берет курс обратно на Башню. Она чувствует, что команда успокаивается, как и Брюс. 

Брюс смотрит на неё любящим взглядом. 

— Всегда.


End file.
